1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber distribution housing of a home terminal box for fiber to the home (FTTH) and high-speed optical information communication, and more particularly to a fiber distribution housing which maximizes worker's operation efficiency, simplifies arrangement of optical cables within the fiber distribution housing, and minimizes tension or stress applied to the optical cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, fiber distribution housings are installed on subscriber lines, central offices, relay stations, etc., and serve to distribute optical cables to be connected with plural systems or demand households.
Such a fiber distribution housing may include optical terminals corresponding to the number of households or office spaces requiring optical communication. Therefore, when optical cables supplied by a supplier are embedded into respective buildings or distributed to respective demand places, the fiber distribution housing needs to have essential and effective distribution capacity.
The effective distribution capacity of the fiber distribution housing is closely related to efficiency in a cable connecting operation of the fiber distribution housing by a worker.
In most of the conventional fiber distribution housings, some surfaces are opened, and a connecting panel to which a housing having an inner space, optical cables entering from the outside and optical cables split towards the outside are respectively connected are fixed to the insides of the fiber distribution housings.
Therefore, if a worker performs a cable connecting operation, in order to perform an operation of respectively connecting cables to cable connection adapters provided on the front surface and the rear surface of the connecting panel, the connecting panel or a portion of the housing is separated from the fiber distribution housing so that the worker can reach the connecting panel, or if the connecting panel is not separated from the fiber distribution housing, the worker can reach the inner space of the fiber distribution housing under the condition that a portion of the housing is opened and thus the operation is convenient to perform.
Further, even if the connecting panel is installed in the inner space of the fiber distribution housing, in which various electric parts are mounted, so as to be rotatable about a hinge, optical cables around the connecting panel may interfere with the connecting panel, or arrangement of the cables may be complicated.
Moreover, if the connecting panel is configured to be rotatable, optical cables entering from the outside or split optical cables may interfere with the connecting panel, the cables may be damaged by such interference or communication errors may be generated due to tension or stress, and efficiency of the cable connecting operation by the worker on the connecting panel may be lowered.